Something about us
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: My first attempt at future Gohanfuture Bulma, so if it sucks, no yelling. It's a short little booger, but if anyone actually likes it, I might be persuaded to write more. : Rated M for implied mature situations, though nothing graphic.


Heya guys! This is just a little snippet sort of thing I cooked up. I don't really know if there's more.. So I guess if anyone reads this, it'll be their call.

Also, there's the tiniest hint of line down there.. Not even enough to make this an R, really.. But better safe than sorry, I suppose.

Anyway, in case you didn't see before, this is a fic dealing with Marai Goha/Bulma not a conventional pairing, I know.. But it's been bugging me for the longest time, so I decided to go ahead and get it down.

If you like, I'll write more, if you don't, I won't. That said.. ON WITH THE FIC!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.. I never will... Nuff said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*It might not be the right time*~

Gohan stood by the bed, his back turned to the still sleeping woman who had, over the last several weeks, started to become the very center of his attention. The same woman he'd looked up to as a child... His father's best friend.

And Vegeta's wife.

__

~*_**I might not be the right one*~**_

He gave a short, humorless chuckle at the thought of what the Saiyan Prince must think of him right now. Or of Bulma, for that matter.

He'd been dead for going on twelve years now, however... Surely to Kami he'd realized that she couldn't stay celibate forever.

__

~*_**But there's something about us I want to say*~**_

Somehow, he doubted that.

If he knew ANYTHING about the proud Saiyan, it was that he protected two things. One was his pride.

The other was her. The only reason Vegeta had even stayed here.

__

~*_**Cause there's something between us anyway*~**_

Gohan had never been able to understand the pull she'd held over him. One of Earth's strongest, most arrongant warriors...

And she held enough power to make him stay.

Gohan had never been able to understand that.

Until tonight.

__

~*_**I might not be the right one*~**_

Thoughts of her had practically begun to consume him for weeks... The feel of her skin on his when she'd reach over and rub his arm, ever so lightly. The smell of her hair.. The curve of her breasts, barely visible beneath the baggy overalls she normally wore, but most definitely there. But mostly, it had been the way she talked to him. The confidence she'd emitted when she spoke.. The way she seemed to know that he could beat the androids.

That had been what had sealed his fate.

__

~*_**It might not be the right time*~**_

He'd said nothing, however.. Nor did he even dare to THINK of her.. For fear, as ridiculous as it sounded, that his father was watching him, and he knew.. He knew that he had become completely enamoured with a woman twice his age. He knew that he wanted one of Goku's best friends so badly that it physically hurt.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

__

~*_**It might not be the right time*~**_

He'd thought at first that it was nothing... Merely a passing infatuation.. something he could never have. That is, until he'd walked in while she was in the shower.

That, had been the last straw. The one that broke the metaphorical camel's back.. and his willpower, all in one shot. The one that actually made him say Fuck his father. The one that guided him to the distorted glass of the shower stall. And the one that had made him open the door.

__

~*_**But there's something about us I've got to do*~**_

She'd given a slight squeak when she'd seen him, but didn't pull away as he'd expected. The sight of her body, shimmering with tiny beads of soap and water had been enough to nearly drive him insane at the site.

"Bulma.." He'd gasped, his voice coming out what sounded like a strangled hiss.

~***Some kind of secret I will share with you*~**

She merely glanced at him, before turning back to her shower.

Gohan looked on in confusion as she rinsed herself clean, either not caring that he was there, or trying not to show it. Which one, he wasn't sure.

~***I need you more than anything in my life*~**

She'd climbed out of the shower then, and motioned for the towel hanging behind him. It was then that he'd lost all control and backed her up against the wall, slamming her small body into the plaster. He leaned down to kiss her, quite obviously pleased when she met his advances head on.

After that, it was all a blur. So many emotions, so many feelings... His head still wasn't able to keep it all straight.

~***I want you more than anything in my life*~**

He knew one thing for certain, however.

Nothing would ever be the same.

Now he knew what power she held over the Saiyan Prince. He was as completely hers as Vegeta had ever been.

Perhaps more.

__

~*_**I'll miss you more than anyone in my life*~**_

Gohan doubted that, however. There were somethings in the world that couldn't change. The power she held was one of those. It rendered even the strongest men helpless in her grap.

He glanced back over his shoulder at Bulma, who still slept curled on her side, a contented smile gracing her lips.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all...

__

~*_**I love you more than anyone in my life*~**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There now, not too bad, I hope.. Anyway, R/R and lemme know what you think.. You all know how much I love hearing from you!!

Lovies!

~*VP*~


End file.
